


Until We Meet Again

by TonyPie17



Series: To Be In Heaven As On Earth [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: DON'T BE FOOLED, Fluff, Gen, Reunions, The character was already dead, maybe a little, reunited, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPie17/pseuds/TonyPie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tadashi ran into the burning building to save Professor Callaghan, he closed his eyes for the last time―on Earth. When he opened them again, he was in a familiar place, somewhere he knew from his childhood.</p><p>And then he saw them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wouldn't write Big Hero 6 fanfiction, and then I did.
> 
> What the heck.

Tadashi opened his eyes slowly, wondering where he was. He was in a bed; a futon to be correct. He sat up slowly and recognized the bedroom as his―or rather it _used_ to be his bedroom. Back when his parents were still alive, when the house still stood. The thought made tears prick in his eyes, but he shook them off in favor of trying to figure out where he was and how he’d gotten there. The last thing he remembered was talking to Hiro and then―

…

Hiro!

Where was his brother?!

Tadashi jumped up from the futon and slid the doors to the room open. If this place really was what he remembered it to be then Hiro’s room should be right down the hall from his own. He moved quickly, running to the other room and then trying his hardest to slide the doors of the room open. When they wouldn’t budge, he tried to pry them apart, pulling with all his might to no avail. Dammit, why wouldn’t the doors open?! What if there was something wrong with Hiro?!

“You’re… awake?”

A new but familiar voice made itself known and Tadashi whipped around, his eyes landing on the form of someone he hadn’t seen in ten long years.

“Mom?”

[][][][][]

Tomeo and Maemi Hamada had been good people. Tomeo worked as a high school teacher, while Maemi was a librarian. Neither had particularly interesting jobs, but they loved what they did nonetheless. When Maemi got pregnant for the first time, both were ecstatic. Tomeo bragged to all his coworkers about his wife and future child, and it became worse when their first son was born.

Tadashi Hamada was the very reason Tomeo and Maemi woke some mornings; to see the bright face of their son looking up at them. Tadashi was perfect in their eyes; once he was old enough to do so he listened to what his parents told him and he looked up at them like they were the sun and moon themselves, keeping his entire world balanced.

Tomeo was proud to parade around pictures of his son at work and keep a portrait of his little family on his desk. His child and his wife were his entire world.

When Maemi announced that Tadashi would be gaining a little brother or sister, Tadashi hadn’t agreed with the idea in the beginning. Even if he was a good child, he was still only a kid, and the thought of his parents’ attention being pulled away from him made him upset. He’d made it known on multiple occasions, surprising his parents. But it had taken just a bit of explaining for Tadashi to be swayed over to the idea of having a sibling.

He was completely smitten when Hiro Hamada was born.

“I have to protect him,” Tadashi declared, looking up at his mother and father. Tomeo and Maemi had only laughed at their son’s sudden declaration, but they approved of it.

“That’s right,” Tomeo agreed, “You have to protect him. He’s your only little brother.”

Tadashi had nodded, taking it as a big responsibility and as seriously as possible. Maemi had smiled and then allowed Tadashi to hold Hiro in his own arms, which surprised Tadashi more than anything. Hiro had been so small, it just hadn’t seemed right to hold such a tiny being in his arms. But that made him even more determined. Because Hiro was so little, he _definitely_ needed to protect him and be his guardian.

When Tomeo and Maemi had died in the fire that engulfed their entire house while Hiro and Tadashi were spending time with Tomeo’s sister, Cass Hamada, Tadashi’s resolve was steeled. He and their Aunt Cass were all Hiro had from then on, so he needed to make sure nothing ever happened to Hiro, just like he promised their parents.

[][][][][]

“You’re… awake?”

Seeing Maemi Hamada standing before him made Tadashi’s entire body freeze up. He simply couldn’t move when faced with his _okaasan_ *, whom he had not seen in almost eleven years. Maemi herself looked shocked to see him as well; the last she’d seen of Tadashi was when he’d left Friday morning for school, not to return to the Hamada household until Sunday evening since her sister-in-law would pick Tadashi up.

Both stood stock still, afraid to move lest it turn out that what they were seeing was an illusion. It took an entire five or so minutes before another person appeared, this one just as shocking (and shocked). Tomeo literally fell to his knees at the sight of his oldest son, which finally spurred Tadashi into movement.

“Dad!” he shouted, practically running over. Maemi had kneeled beside her husband, trying to help him stand once more when Tadashi got to them. He fell in front of them, staring at the two of them in disbelief before engulfing them both in a tight hug.

“Tadashi…” Maemi breathed, before she began to cry. Tadashi hugged her tighter as she wrapped her arms around him. Tomeo regained his composure and hugged both of them, tears of joy in his own eyes. Tadashi felt the pinpricks of tears as well, and this time he let them fall.

“It’s been a long time, son,” Tomeo whispered. Tadashi could only nod in agreement.

“We have a lot of catching up to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take a break from my usual stories (The Hobbit) in favour of writing something new.
> 
> *Okaasan is Japanese for Mom, for those who didn't know ^-^


End file.
